


Date Night

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma proclaimed to a skeptical Bucky that she could cook she hadn’t expected to be nervously preparing food in her kitchen, fretting over everything from what to cook, to the cleanliness of it, and what she should wear. Jemma wound up reorganizing half of her kitchen and scrubbing the refrigerator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

When Jemma proclaimed to a skeptical Bucky that she could cook she hadn't expected to be nervously preparing food in her kitchen, fretting over everything from what to cook, to the cleanliness of it, and what she should wear. Jemma wound up reorganizing half of her kitchen and scrubbing the refrigerator.

She wouldn't admit to becoming flustered as she tried to find the appropriate clothing to wear either, because that should be beneath her, it was such a minor thing. 'Casual, barefoot, and show some skin,' Skye had said. Jemma had painted her toes.

It was ridiculous to fret over something that was supposed to be a casual dinner. But there was nothing casual about the man about to enter her home.

The first time she'd met him Jemma had to resist from retreating. Not only did he have a scary reputation, but the persistent dark look on his face made him unapproachable. 

Once Jemma realized he wasn't as bad as first appeared she then had to contend with what started at as a school girl crush and then turned into pining. It was just bad luck, because they were nothing alike and Jemma was pretty sure that Bucky Barnes had no interest in know it all scientists. 

Except almost two weeks ago he had stalled the elevator half way to their destination and told her unless she objected he was going to kiss her.

If Jemma thought she was surprised by that, then she was even more taken aback by him hauling her onto her own kitchen counter and stepping between her legs.

Jemma was pretty sure she was glad she followed Skye's advice. Because as he kissed her and she held onto his neck, his hands slid over her legs, up her bare thighs, hands wrapping around them and dragging her closer.

There was something a little empowering about having her legs wrapped around him, feelings his hands running over her body, under her shirt. They never strayed to far, but they touched everywhere without crossing the line. Jemma liked the way he touched her, grasped at her body, and kept her close.

When something beeped her head was tipped back, his lips were against her collar bone, and the strap of her top was hanging off her shoulder.

"What was that?"

"I don't care," she whispered and he chuckled against her shoulder. He kissed her neck, cheek, and then drew her head forward with his hand in her hair and kissed her lips. His hand was still on her thigh, thumb caressing it. Jemma wanted to not care, but she also couldn't bear the thought of her food burning. 

Bucky slid her off the counter as he took a step back, holding Jemma tight against his body. Jemma still kept her arms locked around his neck and as he lowered her to the ground, his arms tight around her waist, he kissed her.

Jemma tried to not admit to herself how much his affection made her fall even harder. 

"It was the shorts," he said as he pulled away and her feet finally settled on the ground. "I just realized that you never wear anything shorter then knee length."

His hand on her thigh as he stood behind her and kissed her neck earlier made more sense. The initial contact had sent her reeling. Of course it didn't take her long to melt into the feel of him. By the time he turned her and lifted her onto the counter, taking his place between her legs, Jemma was done. He probably could have taken her right there and she wouldn't have denied him.

"It's okay," she said with a little smile, letting her hands slide down his arm, "I check you out too."

He kissed her one more time, stepping closer, burying his hand in her hair and Jemma gripped his bicep as if holding on for dear life. She definitely could get used to this.


End file.
